


It's Not Meant To Make Sense

by gracefulally



Category: American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF, Tyler Hoechlin (Actor)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baseball, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of online chatting, Kris and Tyler meet face-to-face for the first time for a date that warms up quickly at some batting cages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Meant To Make Sense

**Author's Note:**

> This is something quick and silly I wrote for a friend. It's not very long, but I may have to explore the ship again because I love both so much.

Nervous doesn’t even begin to cover how Kris is feeling when he gets to the batting cages twenty minutes before they’re supposed meet. The feeling is stupid, but Kris hasn’t been on an actual date in years so it shouldn’t be surprising. Honestly though, Kris doesn’t know what he’s expecting. It’s batting cages. There is nothing romantic or sexy about batting cages. Except for the fact that Tyler is already there and he already has a spot.

Kris smiles like an idiot when he sees his name in Tyler’s handwriting on the check-in sheet. Pointing to their names in the book, Kris asks the booth attendant where he can find Tyler and the attendant asks if Tyler is that guy from that TV show.

“He gets that a lot,” Kris says with a grin.

Tyler is already warming up and the sight should be really intimidating. He’s so serious about what he’s doing. However, it’s really hard to be intimidated when Kris is so excited.

“Kris, hey,” Tyler says with a smile when he catches Kris watching.

Kris immediately thinks back on the things Tyler has told him about his past relationships and decides that people are crazy. How could anyone ever turn away those eyes and that smile? How could anyone just treat this guy like a third wheel? It’s so not right.

“Just keep saying words,” is the idiotic thing that comes out of Kris’ mouth when they bro-five. It’s not a greeting. It’s not an introduction. It’s Kris relying on Tyler to see how hard Kris is falling in a matter of seconds.

Tyler just laughs. Kris smiles and tries not to explode into rainbows when the sound hits him. With the ducking of heads and shuffling of feet, one would think Kris and Tyler were fifteen and unsure of themselves. Kris wants to just watch Tyler’s face, his eyes forever, but Kris know this is already getting ridiculous so he slings off his bat bag and goes hunting for his batting glove.

“Kris?”

Kris’ head jerks up when Tyler prompts him. Tyler suddenly looks very shy, vulnerable even as he steps closer and does this cute little nervous tick of scratching his hair.

“How weird is it that I want to hug you?” Tyler near-on whispers.

Even though Kris’ throat and chest tighten up, Kris manages to roll his eyes and give Tyler a lopsided smirk. “Everybody wants a hug sometimes, man.”

Kris drops his glove and stands up, and they’re immediately hugging. Back slaps and shoulder rubs aside, Kris squeezes Tyler tight until he chuckles.

“You hug everybody this way?” Tyler asks quietly.

“Hug? Yes. Kiss? No.”

“Kiss?”

Kris’ answer is a soft peck, testing the waters, but Kris thinks anyone who grooms themselves to look this effortlessly good has got to have some sort of feeling for him, right?

“Okay?” Kris whispers, suddenly nervous again.

Tyler lays a strong, lingering kiss on Kris’ lips that makes his toes curl in his shoes.

“Good answer, man,” Kris mumbles with a nod. “Good answer.” 


End file.
